The scales
by mrwilli010
Summary: What happens when Queen Chrysalis comes back for revenge and kills Spike, which forces the mane six to gather scales from the everfree forest to bring him back? But could there be more to the plan than expected? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:**

**this is my first fanfic, so no super cruel comments please, I tried post new chapters soon.**  
It was dawn, the buzz of bug-like wings cried through the Everfree forest. The rising sun shone through holes in evilly black pairs of legs. Flashes of blue shone on the trees as nearly transparent wings cut through the sunlight. As the changelings whisked through the forest, their bared, razor sharp teeth hissed with satisfaction at the thought of their plan for revenge. Queen Chrysalis had thought plans over for quite some time, each more diabolical than the last. Eventually, she settled upon this one. They had reached the hut of one of the most powerful zebras that existed. Zecora was also the first step in the Queen's ingenious plan. Once the pack reached the wooden door, they opened it silently. Almost as silently as they looked around the hut. Finally, they found Zecora, who was asleep as they hoped. A scream flew through the forest, but was drowned out by buzzing of wings and hisses of evil laughter. One zebra and one item were both missing from the hut.  
Meanwhile, in Ponyville, few ponies were awake. The weather team were slapping, bucking, anything they could to eliminate pesky clouds for the warm, sunshiny day that was destined to be. Rainbow dash woke up late, as usual. So upon arriving, she had little to do, which might have been good, since she needed to be somewhere in a while. Fluttershy just woke up as well, thanks to Angel bunny. He woke up cranky that he had no food, so he just jumped up and down on his yellow owner's stomach until she woke. She proceeded to feed her animals, brushed the furry ones, and put to sleep the nocturnal ones. Applejack and Big Macintosh were tending to the farm so they wouldn't have to work in the hot summer day the pegasi were making. The only sound was them bucking apples, apples falling, and the faint sound of Granny Smith and Apple Bloom snoring. It seemed like a perfect day, but then again, no one knew the tragedy that was about to occur.  
About an hour later, Twilight Sparkle stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. "Spike! Time to wake up!" she called as she walked down the stairs. The purple dragon just moaned as he struggled to fully awaken. He eventually got out of bed and trotted lazily down the steps. "What are we doing today, Twi'?" Spike asked as he rubbed his eyes. She had just finished brushing her teeth. "Don't you remember?" Twilight asked. Spike thought for a moment. "You know I can't remember much when I just wake up, especially when YOU wake me up." he replied, sounded sort of angry. The unicorn giggled. "Well, aren't YOU cranky this morning. If you must know, Rarity's birthday is today. She definitely won't stay home all day. So while me, Rainbow dash, Pinkie, and Applejack help set up, we planned that you would stay here and Big Macintosh would stay at the farm to stall her if she comes."  
When the purple mare turned around for an answer, she saw Spike was in a trance, then replied, "Rarity's coming?" in a voice that she heard whenever someone mentioned Spike's crush's name in front of him. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, Romeo, Rarity MIGHT come, so stall her, alright?" He simply nodded, still in his trance. She giggled again and walked out the door, closing it with her magic. Spike slowly regained himself from his trance state. He hummed as he went fro his ladder and rolled it to a shelf. He climbed up about half way and chose a 'Harry Trotter' book. He climbed down, found a fluffy chair, and sat down to read.  
A few minutes later, about five pages into the book, a knock came from the front door. Spike heard the twinkling of magic and the squeak of the door as it opened. "Any pony home?" A cheerful voice rang through the tree. The dragon quickly put down his book, and ran to the door. As he hoped, a majestic, pure white unicorn with a newly brushed purple mane was at the door. "Uh-hi, Rarity!" Spike greeted, trying to sound cool. She spotted Spike and replied, "Oh, hello, Spike! Just the dragon I wanted to see!" His sheer joy was more than expressed in an ear-to-ear smile. "R-really!?" He replied. The mare giggled. "Yes, I was hoping to check out a 'Diary of A Wimpy Colt' book. I hear from twilight that they are very enjoyable to say the least." Spike was on it in a heart beat. He pushed his ladder a foot or two to the left and climbed up almost to the top. "Those are good, but have you read the 'Harry Trotter' series?" "No, but I'm more of a comedy fan than an action and fantasy fan." Rarity replied as she walked towards the ladder. "How can you stand that?" She asked, a hint of amazement in her voice. Spike looked down if confusion. "Stand what?" He went back looking for the book. "Being so high up there, if it were me, I might faint!" As she looked up, she started wobbling from vertigo. She kicked the ladder as Spike got a book.  
He plummeted down like a rock, Rarity rushed up to him. "Sweet Celestia! Spike, are you alright?" The dragon slowly got up and moaned. "Sure, I've got thick scales." He replied, pointing to the right side of his neck. A few scales fell off at the spot he pointed to. Rarity had a look on her face, half awkwardness, half disgust. "Can we…can we glue them back on or something?" Spike looked up and chuckled. "No, I just have to put this special cream on it. Stay here, I'll be back. He looked at his other claw, A 'Diary of A Wimpy Colt book' was in it. "Hey, here's your book!" He handed it to the white unicorn and she lifted it with her magic. Spike turned to get the cream, and a devious grin spread across Rarity's face. She leaped towards the walking dragon and tackled him to the ground. Then she used her magic to tilt Spike's head so the spot where his scales fell was wide open. "Whu-hu-RARITY!" He stammered in confusion. As a response, a green vortex swirled over her. When it was finished, what was left was a black creature with holes in its legs and evil, sharp teeth. A changeling. Spike breathed in to defend himself with fire, but before he could breathe out, the monster lunged its head forward and took a big bite out of the pink spot in Spike's neck. All his muscles weakened, his eyes kept open, and the changeling walked away, changing back to Rarity, and trotted to report back to the rest of his pack with a satisfied look on its face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:Okay, here it is chapter 2, I'll try to upload it more frequently :P But this chapter is pretty long, so this should keep you guys occupied!**

About half an hour later, the real Rarity came in with an almost exact same entrance as her doppelganger, but was cut off when she saw the dead corpse of one magical dragon she knew very well. "Oh my dear sweet Celestia!" She panicked with a million thoughts running through her head all at once. She galloped out at top speed to sugar cube corner to tell some pony. It just so happened that her surprise party was there, so, upon arrival, everyone reacted. "Rarity! What are you doing here! Big Mac, Fluttershy, and Spike were-" "HE'S DEAD!" She screamed suddenly. Everyone gasped. "B-Big Mac?" Rainbow dash stuttered. "No," Rarity struggled to say through tears and a shaky voice. Then, in a weak, whimpering voice she said, "Spike." There was complete silence for a while. Then, Twilight stepped forward and asked, "How?" "I'll explain on the way!" Rarity shouted. Then, she bolted out the door. The rest followed her in a hurry.  
The trip there was not at all silent, Rarity was explaining all she knew about Spike's death, which was little, but somehow she managed to drag it on all the way to the tree house. Upon arriving at the library, the faint smell of slightly rotted flesh wafted through the air. The door opened with a squeak as the six ponies looked and watched in horror at the wide-eyed, open mouthed, dead dragon. The spot where it had been bitten was starting to become a sickly-green that indicated rot. "Uh, I…I don't know what to say." Applejack stuttered in sadness. She took her hat off as a sign of respect. "Do you know who did this?" Pinkie asked Rarity. "No, but I know who can help. I think Zecora may have a regeneration brew, spell, whatever."  
So, they all galloped towards the Everfree forest at top speed. Fluttershy was crying softly as her tears got whipped off by the wind. Rainbow dash was leading the way, thinking of all the things she would do to whoever heartlessly murdered Spike. Applejack was totally silent, still trying to take in all that was happening. Pinkie Pie galloped almost as fast as Rainbow dash, having a face that, just by looking at it, you would know she was angrier than if someone broke a Pinkie promise. Twilight thought who would want to kill Spike. He had no enemies, he never got involved in fights or got angry. He never made anyone angry. Well, except for the time he got greedy, grew huge, and destroyed half of town, but everyone forgave him. Didn't they? As she thought these thoughts, Rarity was wailing in dismay, blubbering incomprehensible words…or just random noises, you couldn't really tell. They finally reached the hut of Zecora, and Rainbow dash was so steamed, she forgot the zebra never locked her door. Or even owned a lock for that matter, so she kicked the door open with 110% effort and force.  
The door nearly shattered as if it were glass, but was just extremely cracked. As soon as it happened, Zecora stopped meditating and asked, "Did you break my door with a rock, you know I don't even own a lock!" Twilight walked in and replied, "Sorry, Zecora, but we need a regeneration potion or something." The zebra looked at her with confusion. "This is a weird question that you have asked, why do you require such a hard task?" Before anyone could say anything, Rarity jumped in front of Twilight and shouted, "Spike's DEAD!" Zecora flashed a look of astonishment. "You must gather 20 dragon scales, place them in a circle around Spike, and…and…AWW, THAT'S IT! HOW CAN THIS GIRL RHYME ALL DAY!?" A humongous green column burst around the Zecora as the rest watched in awe. "Wait…" Twilight had seen this before. It was major déjà vu to her, but then she remembered it. As the column disappeared, her guess was confirmed, Queen Chrysalis stood in the Zecora's place. Almost instantly after she revealed her true self, a rainbow blur was on her as she flew to the wall. "YOU!" Rainbow dash blasted a huge amount of vociferation onto the shape shifter. The queen then replied by disappearing and reappearing by a closet. "How did you do that?" Fluttershy asked in amazement. They all failed to notice a gray necklace on the royal changeling's neck. "The alicorn amulet…" Twilight spoke as she finally realized the corrupting jewelry on the queen's neck.  
She smiled and spoke with her voice that sounded like two," My, my, you finally realized…" Twilight grew even angrier. "Listen!" Rainbow dash shouted from across the room. "To me, you're just a big changeling, and I beat more down at the wedding than anyone here COMBINED! So unless you want me to put another hole in that ugly, moldy Swiss cheese body of yours, I suggest you tell me where Zecora is so she can revive Spike!" She practically had steam flooding out of her blue ears. Almost as if she had said magic words, a muffled voice came from the closet Queen Chrysalis was near. Rarity quickly opened it with her magic. Zecora was inside, but was tied in her gold rings as if they grew just enough to keep her whole body trapped. There was duct tape over her mouth preventing her speech. The white unicorn gasped in shock, as did the rest, but she was more horrified by the tackiness of the gray tape than the fact she was tied up. A red beam shot from the holed horn of the queen of the changelings, nearly hitting a certain steamed Pegasus in her right wing. If Applejack hadn't grabbed her multicolored tail with her teeth, the winged pony might of gotten caught in a more deadly blast.  
But, while the queen tried to battle with Rainbow dash, Twilight untied the ensnared zebra with her magic as quickly as she could. With lightning-like speed, Zecora leaped out the closet with two bottles. One had a cork on top of its cylindrical neck, and had a purple dust inside its spherical bottom half. The other had a flip up cap on top of its rectangular neck, and its bottom half was box shaped and contained a glowing green liquid. The zebra flying kicked the front left leg of the queen before taking a scoop of the purple dust in her hoof and blowing it into Chrysalis's green eyes. She tried to wipe it out, but it formed a cocoon-like coating and stuck. "We do not have much time, the spell she told you works but with a -" a changeling leapt from seemingly out of thin air. Queen Chrysalis must've summoned it with some kind of silent call only her kind can hear, because she was still stumbling around. "Come on!" Applejack motioned with a hoof to follow. "She can handle this, we need to find those dragon scales." The rest did not want to question, they followed, as Pinkie looked back, she spotted Zecora twirling with the green goop flowing out the bottle. "Go, Zecora!" She shouted in happiness. She continued to trot along with the others, they had a quest.  
"No!" Queen Chrysalis shouted, apparently getting the gunk out her eyes, just to see her prey escaping. She magically formed a giant fish bowl to cover the Everfree forest. Now the six had to find dragon scales, with only the Everfree forest to look in. Once they were about half way between the edge of the dome and Zecora's hut, they stopped for a breath. "Now-what?" Rainbow dash asked, huffing between words. "We only have this forest full of manticores, cockatrices, and who knows what else to look for dragon scales, and TWENTY of them!" As she talked about the beasts that could be laying behind any corner, Fluttershy quivered in ever growing fear. "Stop!" Applejack yelled when she realized the paranoid Pegasus's fear. "Can't you see you're scaring Fluttershy? Besides, didn't Rarity give her old tail to some serpent? I'm POSITIVE he'll be more than glad to lend us some of his scales!"  
As every pony murmured things like, 'oh, yeah,' and 'why didn't we think of that?', Pinkie raised her hoof and said, "Question!" All of them shushed and looked to her. "Aren't serpent scales different from dragon scales?" Applejack realized this suddenly and asked the only ponies who might know. "Twilight, Rarity, are they?" "HUH?" they both replied in unison. "Well," Applejack explained. "Rarity is a fashion designer, so maybe she worked with them and-" "And Twi's an egghead." Rainbow interrupted. The southern pony rolled her eyes and sighed. Rarity replied, "While dragon scales are magnificent, they are far too tough, I work with FABRIC." Twilight added, "And I don't study much dragon culture, so I can not say for sure, but I believe they may be related to serpents…" "So what are we waiting for? Let's find that serpent! I think I remember, it's this way!" Rainbow leaded the way off to the river that the serpent lived in as the others followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, pretty long and ends with a cliffhanger, so I might not post for a while, maybe about a week?**

"We're finally here!" Rainbow exclaimed in joy as she saw the clear river that brought back memories from when the gang met. "Really?" Pinkie asked, since the rest were still blinded by vegetation. "Oh, I can't wait to see the serpent again!" Rarity squealed in joy. The water flowed to either side as a huge, purple creature came out of the middle of it. "Rarity!" It yelled in excitement. "Oh, my!" Rarity beamed as she gazed upon the full mustache the serpent had.  
"It grew back!" Now, it was the serpent's turn to beam.  
"Yes, yes! It did! Can you tell I've also been caring for it more as well?"  
"Oh, I CAN! What do you use?"  
"River salt, which is MUCH better than sea salt, I assure you!"  
"You don't say!"  
"I DO s-"  
Applejack had to interrupt. "Uh, beg pardon, Rarity?" She looked back in confusion, seemingly forgotten their purpose here. Suddenly remembering, she looked back to the serpent. "Oh, yes! Mr. serpent, would you be ever so kind as to lend us some of your scales for a spell that we desperately need." He laughed. "Well, of course I will, after the wonderful gift of generosity of giving me your tail for my moustache I will be more than flattered to give you as many as you need!" Without second thought, Applejack quickly replied, "Twenty." As the serpent picked off a few scales on his left side, then right, and alternating to have both sides even, he began to wonder.  
"Hey, I know a few spells, and I've never heard one needing serpent scales. What does this spell do?" He asked. "Our friend was killed, so we need this for a spell to bring him back." Twilight replied. "Hmmm…" The serpent scratched his chin, taking a break from plucking off his scales. Four lay on the ground, it was difficult getting them off, especially when trying to not totally wreck his other ones around them. "Doesn't that call for dragon scales?" "Well, yes, but we assumed they were the same, since we assumed dragons and serpents were related." Rainbow dash stated. "Oh, we are, but our scales do different things. Sorry." Everyone sighed "Not your fault, we didn't think ahead." The cyan pony slumped.  
The serpent felt sorry for them. He gazed down on the six scales he had removed from his sides. "Hey, one for each of you!" He tried to lighten the mood. "This place is dangerous. If you want, you can take these, since they make exceptional shields. Two glowed with magic as the unicorns took them, and the rest were picked them up with their hooves. "Thank you ever so much, Mr. serpent!" Rarity thanked him. Fluttershy Came with an idea as she lifted the scale on her back. "Hey, remember that dragon who was covering Equestria in smoke?" She asked the others. The serpent slumped over and sighed. "Yes! That smoke was even TACKIER than the one that cut off my moustache!" They ignored him, and Applejack replied, "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, maybe he shed some of his scales in there!" The timid pony said. Everyone then went off without a word, except Rarity, who turned back and asked for some seaweed. She whispered her plan to the reptile that gave them scales. She ran back to meet up with her friends with a few strips of glistening green seaweed in her mouth.  
The others got up without a problem, the pegasi flying and Twilight lifting the earth ponies all to the top. She also lifted up the scales to the top so the other ponies wouldn't have to carry them. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her right hoof. "Okay Rarity, Your turn." The lavender unicorn looked back, she wasn't there. She looked all around and still couldn't find her friend. A faint panting was heard from the trees to her left, so Twilight looked towards them. The unicorn she was looking for came running out of the huge plethora of greenness. "Rarity!" Twilight yelled. Rarity dropped the seaweed and apologized. "Sorry, dear, I just HAD to get these! They would be exceptional as straps to hold our shields! Twilight sighed and explained what they had to do to both get up. "Basically, I lift you to one ledge, you lift me to one further up, so on and so forth." Rarity was shocked at how complicated this sounded. "Rarity," Twilight asked her stunned friend. "Yes, yes, Twilight. I get it." She took the green sea plant in her mouth and felt the strange tingling sensation all over her that indicated she was being lifted first.  
She was lifted to a precipice that she deemed pretty high up. The unicorn looked down and got an extreme case of vertigo. It didn't help that what she was standing on was only about as wide as her. Through shaking knees, she focused her mind on a little purple spot in her vision. She lifted the other unicorn with all her might. When she felt she would drop her, she thought of spike, and her anger gave her amazing strength. "THIRTY-FIVE IN A ROW!?" A familiar, southern accented voice that came from above startled the working fashion artist. This caused her to drop Twilight , but before she splattered on the dirt, well before that tragedy occurred, actually, she caught her upside-down. She let her down on the nearest ledge and glared up at the summit of the mountain. "Applejack! You almost made me KILL Twilight!" Rarity scolded from her current position, setting down the seaweed. That thought actually made Twilight cringe at the image of herself, splattered on the ground.  
She was so engulfed in that picture, she was startled at the tingling sensation when Rarity lifted her over her head and to a cliff, almost to the halfway point. But, actually, it was Rarity who got all the way to the halfway mark. This continued for a few minutes, as Twilight became gradually less and less tense, and Rarity actually having so much fun being lifted, she hurried to levitate Twilight so she could be lifted as well. She squealed with delight whenever this did happen. It reminded her of when she was a little filly, selling her first dress for a measly five bits.  
Eventually, they did get to the peak and Rarity HAD to question her apple-farming friend. "What WERE you shouting about that made you so frustrated, you made me drop Twilight anyhow?" Applejack looked sheepishly at the ground. "Well…Pinkie and I had a few rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe and she won, well thirty-five in a row." Coming out her own muzzle made it sound a lot stupider than it did in her mind. Astonished, Rarity looked at, not Applejack, but at Pinkie, who was currently smiling at the conversation with a big brown spot on her nose, like when she beat her with thirty-five in a row. "How?" The white unicorn asked the party pony with a flabbergasted face that hinted she could not believe the coincidence. But it was no coincidence, as Pinkie explained  
"Well, back when I was a little filly, I was the youngest in my family. So my older sisters, Marble Pie and Limestone, loved beating me at things, but I really didn't know how to do many of the games they played. I only knew a few, including Tic-Tac-Toe. My dad taught me all he knew, he was the champion at the rock farm. I learned everything mattered, posture, facial expression, everything! Eventually I beat Limestone, but Marble was really hard to beat. I kept practicing and eventually became new champion!" Everyone stared at her once she was finished. All of them had similar thoughts, something along the lines of 'Wow, Pinkie has a REALLY…interesting history' "Well," The pink pony clopped her hooves together and started walking inside the vast cave." Let's find those scales!" The rest slowly followed their friend into the dark cavern.  
"Ooohhh…" Rarity whined. Or, if you ask her, she would say she was complaining and not whining, but that's beside the point. She was very disappointed the dragon must have taken the expensive treasure that, at one point in the past, had totally consumed the majority of the cave. But, nevertheless, she joined her friends in the search for the dragon scales. "This shouldn't be too hard," Twilight said. "This cave is pretty black from soot, and the dragon's scales were red, so everypony, look for RED" "Oh!" Rarity yelped in delight. "I almost forgot, I got us all straps for our scale shields!" She pulled out the seaweed out of her inconceivable pocket in her flank. How do they have that anyway? So, she placed them on the ground and was instantly bombarded by several ponies rushing to get their seaweed.  
"This is so awesome, Rarity!" A rainbow haired pony complimented. These scales are SOOOOO heavy!" She fiddled around with the plant and scale for a few moments. "Uuuuuhhhh, how do we put the strap on?" She asked. "Well, first you-" She lifted up her scale and strap and tried to come up with a way off the top of her head. "Put this through…this and…hhmmm." She couldn't find a way if she tried. "Well, just keep these and maybe we'll find a use for these pieces of seaweed later on." She replied, dropping the purple serpent scale and putting the vegetation in her pocket. It was still a little damp, but not too much that she had to complain about it. They all sighed, except Fluttershy, who completely understood. "It's alright, Rarity, we know you meant well, and you must've been in too much of a hurry to think, right, girls?" She looked back at her other four friends, who were looking for scales. The two quickly joined them in doing so.  
They searched every corner, crevice, and crack in the wall, but found nothing. After looking under her tenth rock, Applejack asked the rest, "Anyone starting to think this is a lost cause?" Most of them agreed, but Rarity spoke up. "No!" She stamped her hoof on the ground. "We must keep looking, there are scales in here, I can feel it! And if we give up now, we're giving up on not only getting the scales, not only us, but Spike, who has helped us through thick and thin, and this is how we repay him? By giving up on his only chance to live? No, I say! We must keep looking!" "Yeah!" Pinkie shouted in joy, moved by the speech. So, they picked up looking, with a kick in their step. Rarity looked down at where her hoof hit the rocky ground of the cavern. It left a mark, since some of the ash was picked up by her hoof, which gave her an idea. "Of course!" She shouted. "There may be some scales covered in the ash on the sides of the walls, or on the ground, or even the ceiling!"  
None of them even thought of responding, they just did it, the pegasi swept the roof and upper walls, the earth ponies uncovered the floor, and the unicorns got to work on the lower walls. It took a long time, and I mean long, about an hour and a half. Eventually, however, the cave was spotless. At the end of it all, they were all huffing in exhaustion. "Ceiling team?" Twilight said, panting between words. They nodded their heads side to side, too tired to speak. Rainbow was frustrated, but too drained to act even slightly violently. They both floated to the bottom of the cave to rest up, even if it were for only a few seconds, they needed some rest. The Unicorns were very disappointed, since they hadn't found anything, either. They were starting to think that they had come here for nothing, it seemed the dragon took his scales with the treasure. But, they knew, in the back of their heads, that this was just frustration talking. The earth ponies were still working on clearing up the soot from the floor of the cave, so the others got a chance to relax. So much, in fact, they all fell asleep a few minutes before the pair finished.  
"YEEEE HAAAAAW!" A southern-accented voice rang loudly through the cave, and it didn't help with the echo that came with it. Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity sprung up in surprise. Rainbow dash, being a VERY deep sleeper, only raised her head with a little snort. She yawned, stretched, and asked her orange farmer friend, "What's with the excitement? I was dreaming about being the captain of the Wonderbolts! There were cupcakes, pie, and strangely, raining cows…" Her voice trailed off thinking about that last bit. She was facing the other way as she thought, but when she saw a light gleaming on the wall, and everyone cheering, she faced back, and to her excitement, Applejack held two red, shiny dragon scales, and Pinkie was balancing one on her head, when it dropped and pinged on the floor, it glowed with purple magic as it decreased in size. Then the ones in Applejack's hand met the same fate. "There, now we can carry these in this bag until we have to let them out in Ponyville." She held up a sack she weaved from the seaweed Rarity had.  
"But, why can't we just shrink these, too? They're heavy" Rainbow asked, holding up her serpent's scale, flying in mid air. "Well, it takes some time unshrinking things, and by then, we'd be hit by whatever it was we were shielding ourselves from." "Oh," She responded as she slumped to the floor. They all trotted out the cave together, and they all looked down, except Fluttershy, who cowered at the sight of how high they were. None of them really noticed her fear, or the small squeak of timidness she let out, because they were all focused on one question, which presented itself when Rarity spoke up. "How in Equestria are we going to get down from here?" Twilight had a devious smile on her face, which made them all very skeptical. Applejack suspected she was a changeling, so she started slowly pulling a lasso out her flank pocket. Before their very eyes, they were all enveloped in in a purple force field, which instantly started rolling off of the cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, every pony! It's time for chapter 4, the longest chapter yet! another (bigger) cliffhanger!**

They were all murmuring in confusion, all but a timid little yellow pony. Yup, you guessed it, Fluttershy, she was panting so nervously…well…THERE'S NO WORD FOR IT! It finally reached the edge and sailed towards the dirt hundreds of feet below them. *BOIOIOIOIOIOIOING!* Once the bubble reached the bottom, it jiggled and disappeared. Applejack lassoed the unicorn with no questions asked. "Hey, what the-" She was cut off as the rope tightened around her body like an anaconda around its doomed prey. "Zip it, changeling!" The southern pony yelled. "AJ, I'm not a changeling, the bubble was an idea to get us down safely and quickly!" Twilight gasped, trying to breathe through her constricted torso. "Hhhmmmm…" The orange pony thought skeptically. "Sorry, Twi, it's just- this whole situation-it's really getting to me" As she apologized, she proceeded to untie her friend. Once she was free, the lavender unicorn gave a hug to her apple-farming friend, which soon turned into a group hug from all her pony friends. "Y'all hear that?" Applejack asked as she heard voices coming from inside the trees. "Wow, AJ, you're starting to hear voices now, too?" Rainbow dash asked, trying to cheer up the group, as they all tried to do.  
"Naw, I swear I hear ponies talking." She responded. They all silenced and started hearing a British accent coming from the forest in front of them, It appeared to be male. Along with it, a mare's voice talking back to it. They walked towards the sound, through the thick green of various tall flowers, trees, and other plants they couldn't exactly classify. Twilight, leading the pack, suddenly hit the hard bark of a tree. "OOMF!" She fell back and looked up, suddenly realizing this was no tree. She had hit a very light brown stallion with a darker brown mane with strangely hypnotic blue eyes. "Doctor! Doctor! Are you alright!?" The mare's voice asked, worried. She was a Pegasus with a light grey coat, with very light yellow mane and tail. Her eyes were a darker yellow, but the right one drifted off to the side at a rock, while her left stared at her companion.  
"Oh, hello." The stallion greeted, ignoring the Pegasus behind him. "We just heard voices and came, hoping you knew how to get out of this-" He was cut off, now knowing what to call this clear bubble surrounding the forest. "Well, I could transport us all to the other side, but it would take all our strength, and I could only do it once. How's this, you help us get dragon scales, we help you get out." With a confused, but optimistic look in his face, the stranger agreed, but asked, "What are you doing here, anyway? I here this place is dangerous." "We could ask you the same question doctor…" Rainbow dash's voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish his title. "Just the doctor is fine." He replied with a jolly tone, beaten only by Pinkie Pie's. "I call him Doctor Whooves! And I'm Derpy!" The Pegasus announced.  
"Well, we have to get going, but, if you want, I can transport us out of here, if you help us get some dragon scales…" Twilight offered. His eyes lit up and replied, "Of course, miss…" They all introduced themselves to the doctor.  
"Twilight"  
"Applejack"  
"Rarity, pleased to meet you."  
"I'm the one and only Rainbow Dash!"  
Fluttershy was barely heard, as usual, so Rainbow Dash just pointed a hoof at her and told the stallion, "She's Fluttershy." Pinkie Pie was totally shocked, so she just rambled on like she was saying one big word. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie oh my gosh I can't believe that we never met I know every pony in Ponyville are you not from Ponyville did you just move here I should throw you a-" Rainbow dash just stopped her with a hoof to her muzzle.  
"Well, to find these dragon scales, I suggest splitting up into teams, two seems reasonable." Rarity instantly chimed in. "I'll take Derpy!" Before anyone could object, she bolted towards the grey Pegasus as she stared at her awkwardly, with a hint of disappointment in her eyes. Or at least her left one… "Ooookay…" Twilight spoke, weirded out by that sudden event. "I'll take the doctor." Derpy had an even more disappointed look, this time in both eyes. The rest quickly paired up, soon the remaining groups were, Pinkie Pie with Rainbow dash, and Fluttershy with Applejack. "Okay," Twilight proceeded to perform a spell that seemed to take a great deal of strength. All at once, purple aura surrounded all the pony's necks, then, with a flash of white, they turned into purple collars with now clip, or anything to take it off. Panting, Twilight told them, "Those *pant* are *pant* made of *pant* pure magic. Just think of us and *pant* we'll receive the message you speak to us." They all looked at her like she was crazy. But, then again, she's done crazier things… Twilight seen their confusion and told them, "It sounds harder than it really is. I learned this a few days ago with…" She couldn't continue, she burst into a silent cry.  
Applejack just put her arm around the unicorn sobbing on the ground "It's okay, sugar cube, we'll get him back." A tear also fell down the orange pony's face, too. "What's wrong?" The doctor asked. Rainbow dash told him and Derpy the whole situation, Spike, the changelings, everything. By now, Twilight was up and stopped crying, and the doctor asked, "Is that why you need the dragon scales?" Twilight nodded. "Well!" He shouted, clapping his hooves together and startling Fluttershy into a startled squeak. "Let's get going! Allonsy!" He and Twilight got going while the others looked confused, but Derpy just giggled. Then, they all took off in different directions, determined to find the dragon scales.  
"Well…" Rarity asked Derpy, smiling. "Well…what?" The confused Pegasus asked. "I see the way you look at him, you like him, don't you?" Derpy blushed slightly. "Well, yes. He's one of my best friends." She replied. "Buuuuuutt." The white mare said, holding her hoof up for a second, then putting to back to walk easier. "You want to be more, right?" Derpy looked away and said, a little embarrassed," N-no!" Rarity told her in a serious tone of voice, "Darling, I've seen plenty of stallions and helped plenty more mares to know that you like him." Derpy sighed and just told her, "Yeah, but it's complicated."  
Meanwhile, the doctor was following Twilight. "I know there are some dragon scales somewhere here." She told him. "How, exactly, do you know that?" The cockney-accented stallion inquired. Twilight explained, "Well, when I was turned to stone once-" "Turned to stone! By what!?" The doctor screamed in shock. She rolled her big, nearly perfectly oval eyes. "A cockatrice. Any way-" "COCKATRICE!" He in erupted again.  
"Yeah, head of a chicken, body of a snake."  
"I know, I know, but what was it doing here?"  
"It's from here."  
"Wow, what else?"  
Twilight's eyes lit up in delight as she proceeded to tell him and explain, in great detail, what each were.  
Meanwhile, Pinkie was skipping through the forest, her peak height nearly reaching where Her rainbow haired friend was flying. She suddenly started humming a song that sounded like one of Rainbow Dash's favorite singers. "Is that the new Katy Pony song you're humming?" She asked. Pinkie replied by nodding her head while continuing to hum it. "What was it called again? I…I…I know it started with the word 'I'" The pink party pony giggled and replied, "It was called 'I kissed a mare', Dashie. Hey, I didn't know you were a Katy Pony fan!" Rainbow Dash laughed nervously and told her, "There's that memory of yours again, Pinkie. But yeah…I'm kinda a fan." The apprentice baker placed hoof on her chin and told her flying friend, "I thought that was you at those last FOUR concerts, but I told myself, 'No, Pinkie, that isn't Rainbow Dash, She's not a Katy Pony fan'," She giggled cheerfully, the only way she knew how, and peered up at the pegasus. "But I guess I was wrong!" She resumed her giggling and told Rainbow Dash, "Come on, Rainbow, sing it!" She then started singing the start of Katy Pony' famous song, 'Equestria mares'.  
Meanwhile, Fluttershy was cowering at every sound she presumed as a threat, while Applejack kept telling her, 'That's a leaf, that's a twig, that's your breath,' etc. "Sugar cube, you are more scared than a cat in the dog pound, there is practically NOTHING you have to be scared of, even less with me at your side!" Even with that, she was scared of a lot, just not as many things. Applejack sighed. "This is going to be a long trip…"  
"Aha!" Twilight exclaimed in the middle of explaining to her traveling buddy about manticore's diet. The doctor sighed and mumbled, 'Finally!' "What?" Twilight asked, barely hearing him. "Oh, nothing!" The doctor replied, looking the other way. "What's the 'Aha!' about, anyhow?" he asked, wanting to change the subject. "well, doctor, you tell ME!" She floated up four dragon scales inches from her companion's muzzle. "Ah, yes!" Exclaimed the british pony. As Twilight shrank and stored the scales in her seaweed bag, she radioed the team that she obtained four scales. She heard a hiss from the bush she got them from. "Almost half way to your goal, eh?" A chilling pair of evil blue eyes glowed from that same bush. It exploded into twigs, searing with green fire, and leaves, dead from the sheer blast of magic. In its place, a black creature, reeking of evil with a gigantic smile on its face. "Oooh! What's this now, Twilight? I don't recall you telling me about this!" It growled and snapped its jaws forward at the earth pony, but in the nick of time, he dodged left. "A-a-changeling!" Twilight yelled in fear as it transformed into a huge manticore baring its ferocious fangs.  
Rarity, in the meantime, barely heard her lavender friend's message, as she kept hounding Derpy with questions. Her latest was, "So he's not from Equestria!?" Yeah, Derpy told her he was VERY foreign, in her millionth attempt to get off the subject of her love life. "Rarity," The wall-eyed mare looked towards her whit coated traveler. "Yes?" Rarity asked. "Do you believe in aliens?" Derpy asked, while Rarity looked towards her, surprised by the question. Well, not really, she knew Derpy wanted to get off the subject of the doctor, so she assumed this was just a random question to do so. "Well, stranger things have happened, so I guess so…" The fashion loving unicorn answered. "Why?" She giggled, "Are you going to tell me he's an alien? Ha! How preposterous!" The pegasus just answered with an "Uuuhh…" as they continued walking. "Well…" She wanted to finish, but Rarity tripped and fell on her face. It wasn't too hard, but she didn't care. "Aaaww, and I just had my coat groomed today, too!" She whined, but Derpy giggled. "I thought I was the one that's messes up!" She said, offering a hoof to help her up. "What did you trip over, anyway?" She looked down at a pair of medium-sized, green, oval shaped objects. "DRAGON SCALES!" Rarity exclaimed, her eyes lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. "I'd recognize them anywhere! So gorgeous!" She levitated one up with her magic and left the other for Derpy to carry with her left wing. Derpy spied a small, black thing protruding out of a bush, while Rarity called the rest over her collar, the cross eyed pegasus went over to grab it, hoping it was another scale. She grabbed it with her teeth, and it hissed, like a snake, but more demented. A green light flashed from inside it, and a tiger leaped out of the bush, reared up and ready to attack.  
"Y'all here that?" Applejack asked Fluttershy. "Another snake!?" She yelled in fear. "No…" Applejack replied to her timid friend. "Rarity found two more scales. That's already NINE! And I told you, that was a leaf, not a 'venomous, pony-eating viper'. You need to pony up, you're as jumpy as spit on a hot skillet." Fluttershy spotted a white bunny, which seemed to appear out of no where. She dashed towards it, noticing scrape going across its back. "Oh, poor little bunny rabbit." She cooed to it as she rocked it as if it was her own little filly. The southern pony spotted dark purple scales high up in a tree. "This whole forest is full of random things scattered everywhere, isn't it?" She told herself as she lassoed them and yanked down three big scales. "Wow." She said, radioing the others of her findings. She heard a squeak of endangerment and turned around, and saw Fluttershy in the mouth of a huge Timberwolf. Without a second thought, The southern pony ran up to it, turned around, and kicked it forcefully in the front left leg. It snapped in half, and as it regenerated, Fluttershy stammered in fear, "That-bunny-green-huh?" Applejack quickly grabbed the scales and ran, but the wooden beast was now healed and chasing them down. It wouldn't be long, however, until it caught up to them.  
"There must be something in the water." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were still singing Katy  
Pony songs and laughing, When Pinkie's tail began twitching with a warbling sound. "DASHIE!" She  
leaped up and pulled her friend down and backwards. "Pinkie, what are you doing? Now is not the time for  
hugs." The pink pony gasped with a larger than usual mouth. "It. Is. Always. Time. For. Hugs." She said  
overly serious before laughing it off. "Anyway my tail was twitching and-" She was cut off by a huge  
fireball landing right in front of them. The fire was green, like Spike's, but as it cleared, it was apparent that  
it was not pure fire. Inside was a clump of dragon scales. Rainbow instantly radioed the others on her collar,  
but, strangely, it had no response, just static. The athlete dismissed it as nothing. Pinkie quickly counted up  
five scales. "Rainbow! Five whole scales! With the others' scales, now we have fourteen! We only need six  
more!" She threw a hug, an actual one this time, not just pulling her out of danger. He pegasus had a  
moment of realization. "Hey, where did those come from, any way? "It would've been so ironic to kill you  
with the very thing you were looking for," An evil voice said as they looked around to pinpoint where it  
came from. "But I guess I'll have to do it with my own hooves." It said again as a huge green flash came  
from a tree as it transformed into a big red dragon. Its tail was pitch forked, and its nose was shaped like a  
box, like one of a stallion, but with each breath, a small stream of smoke came out. Its green eyes peered at  
the earth pony as it licked its lips, ready to pounce, so it did. The last thing they saw of that moment was its  
huge mouth full of fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, i've noticed my author's notes mushing up with the story, so i'll se what i can do. (P.S., there is a reference, again, to a movie. see if you can spot it) not much of a cliff hanger, but I may upload the rest in the next chapter!/)**

Rainbow Dash woke up upside down in something green. She tried to stick a hoof out, but it was  
extremely strong, and her necklace was gone.. It was transparent, so she took a look around. To her left  
were three other pods, to her right, four. They looked familiar, too familiar… as she tried to figure it out, she noticed objects inside them as well. The first on her left was brown, then the next, grey. Right next to her was a light yellow one. She turned her head to the right, and the colors inside were white, then purple, pink, and orange. She noticed the Orange one moved and seemed to moan. As she scanned the rest of the room, she noticed the room was Completely grey, and in the left corner was a door, and she heard mumbled voices. Almost instantly, the door swung open and the changeling queen stepped through. "Ah," she told a changeling to her left. There were two on each side of her. "You have brought me these pathetic oafs." Rainbow growled. "What do you want with me!?" The tall creature laughed and explained, "You haven't even figured out these are your friends? You really are pathetic. I'll be doing this land a favor when I exterminate you." "You won't get away with this!" The brown blob, apparently the doctor, shouted. "Not when I have-" He was shocked at his find.  
"Where's my sonic screwdriver!?" He yelled. The queen had another laugh. "You mean this?" She held up the mechanical piece in one hoof as she talked in an innocent voice. "It's amazing what you find lying around." She stated, back to her normal voice. "Besides, that pod is organic, this overrides machinery. That's right, I know all about Gallifrey, the time lords, even the tardis. Who do you think attacked it and made it disappear?" "I'll destroy you!" He yelled as Chrysalis giggled again. "The conversion process is already working! Soon, I'll have the ponies connected to the elements of harmony, a TIME LORD minion, and…oh, yeah, a screw up, too." She said distastefully as she waved a hoof at Derpy. "You know, We don't really need her. Number twelve, number sixty-seven, send her to 'the chamber'. And quick, before she changes and messes up the army." The two Changeling in front cut the pod's stem and proceeded to take the pegasus away. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR! HELP ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "No use, They've already started transforming physically! They all looked at their hooves, they were turning black as their skin fell off and holes filled them.  
They all screamed at once as Chrysalis shouted, "Yes, YES!" Their fear filled her heart with joy, as she left the room, waiting for the process to complete. As soon as she left, a british voice told the rest, "We must save Derpy!" While everyone else thought of ideas, Rarity just said, "Aaaawww!" She was, of course, a sucker for romance. Twilight had an idea and told them, "Okay, here's what we do!" Applejack chimed in and complimented her, "Wait to go, Twi, you always have the best ideas!" She smiled and told them, "We wait." "Wait to think, Twi…" Applejack said sarcastically. "No, hear me out, Once our hooves are fully transformed, then turn them into something to cut out. They all looked at their hooves, which were almost fully holed and black. They all concentrated on the sharpest thing they could think of. The first to escape was the doctor, who turned his hooves into some sort of alien knife sword thing. He then cut the rest out, who all were almost half done, any way.  
Hey all thanked him, but Rainbow Told him, "I could've gotten out anyway…" No one wasted any time telling her about arrogance, ego, whatever, they needed to gey Derpy. Pinkie sensed a guard coming, and pulled everyone but the doctor into a bathroom. He was a stallion, after all. Caught off guard, he searched for his physic paper, but it was gone as well. 'Ugh!' He thought, but using his over 900 years of traveling and strategizing, he did the best solution he could think of. He went into the 'men's' bathroom. To his dismay, the guard was male, so as the doctor hid in the bathroom stall, he came up with his second great idea. As fast as he could, he transformed his hooves into ones resembling a changeling's, and when the guard came in, he started a conversation with his silver tongue. "Whew, what a day, eh?" He asked the changeling. "Eh, pretty much the same as usual… you should know." Thinking fast, he told him, "Yeah, well, I was just converted by the pod so I wouldn't. Say, Where's 'The chamber', anyway?"  
"Third door from the left from here."  
"Thanks, mate."  
"By the way, what number are you?"  
"Pardon?"  
"The queen Chrysalis gives us each a number instead of a name. What's yours?  
"Oh-Um…" He thought back to his favorite movie.  
"24601."  
"That's funny, that's my number…Hey!"  
The wall between them exploded into bits as 24601 blew it up with a blast. "Well, well, well. Looks like one of the monkeys got out of their cage. I guess it needs to be put down!" He shot a different spell this time, an ice ray, which the doctor dodged, and hit the oval mirror by the door. The Stallion galloped out, meeting the girls, and running shouting, "Follow me, follow me!" They followed him, but Rainbow had to ask, "Where to?" They passed the first door to their left. "That changeling told me 'The Chamber' is on the third door from the left." They passed the second door, and they noticed their hooves were normal again. "Ooohh, so sweet, her knight in shining armor is coming to her rescue!" Rarity cooed. The doctor sighed and told her, "Didn't she tell you it was complicated?" They reached the door with the changeling in hot pursuit. They all ran in and locked the door.  
"DOCTOR!" A female voice shouted from somewhere in the room. They spotted a grey pegasus and ran over to her, on their left, not far from them. "That was easy!" Fluttershy said, relieved. "Hmmm, too easy…" The time lord pointed out. He stared at the mare's golden eyes, which were normal, not cross eyed. "Derpy has wall eyes. You know, for a queen, you're not too bright." The doctor scolded. The mare smiled in her cocoon, as it exploded into pieces, the queen appearing out of the smoke. "I should've known you would be too clever, but no matter. Guards!" Almost instantly, they were surrounded on all corners by ten to fifteen changelings. "We kicked your sorry tails once, we can do it again!" Rainbow Dash told them, leaping at the nearest one, landing on it and began throwing punches all over its body.  
Twilight shot out a laser, knocking one on its back, then leaped to another one that turned into a full grown alligator. Pinkie appeared out of know where and blasted the reptile with a kick to the skull., Then proceeding to roundhouse kick Twilight. "Real me, Pinkie!" She shouted, despite her bloody nose. "Oops! Sorry!" She offered a hoof to help her up. No one seemed to notice the doctor slip away when Fluttershy tried to blend in as not to be attacked. Rarity was mainly pushed forward by the thought of what they did to spike, so as soon as she spotted the queen, she ran with speeds that might even impress rainbow Dash. Spotting a bar that apparently fell, she twirled it like a baton before she used the momentum to hit Chrysalis right across her face. She spit out a fang, flew back, then unleashed a barrage of spells. She shot fire balls, ice beams, electricity, and even rocks. The unicorn dodged them all with extreme grace. Using the bar, she batted an ice sphere, shattering into pieces. She levitated them, and shot them all back with an amazing amount of force. The queen incinerated them all into steam with a flaming wall. As soon as the wall was gone, Rarity advanced enough to whack her black front left leg with a sickening snap.  
But the queen was quick thinking, slicing Rarity across the face with her horn. Blood dripped, but she didn't care. "This is for spikey-wikey." She mumbled under her breath. She kicked the queen in her injured leg, causing her to lift it up in pain. Rarity swung back with her weapon past her left shoulder and hit her right in her right eye. Chrysalis fell and cried in agony. Rarity spit on the mutilated queen and walked away to help her friends, but the changelings just flew to Chrysalis to assist her. They heard a buzzing above them. When they looked up, they saw the doctor using his sonic screwdriver to unlatch Derpy from a machine that strapped her hooves and wings down. But when she was unstrapped, they all noticed she was limp, and one wing was only on by her bone, the other, only a piece of skin. There were red, indented spots all over her body. The doctor said something threw tears, put his screwdriver back in his pocket, and kissed her forehead. He told her something that looked like, 'I'll miss you…' He jumped down, still crying, and told them, "They…they just ate her." They continued out the door, as the stallion's mood changed from sadness to anger.  
"Let's find those scales, I Will Not, Let me repeat-NOT- have Spike die like Derpy." His screwdriver buzzed as the pointed it from left to right. "This way." He said as he motioned with his hoof to follow him. They entered a door, and inside were all the scales they found, and the bag. Twilight shrank them all, put them in the bag, grabbed, and ran out. "Which way is out!?" Fluttershy yelled, afraid. Twilight closed her eyes, and let out magic rings that grew as they went forward. "Follow me." She told them. They ran past doors, doors, and more doors. It seemed like the whole place was full of grey walls and doors, but soon, they came to a big, green door, and ran out it into blinding sunlight. "Wait!" Pinkie yelled as she sniffed the door all around the edges.  
"This door is made of six dragon scales!" She proclaimed. Questioning nothing, Twilight ripped it apart with her magic into six scales, shrank them, and continued onward through the forest. Eventually, they reached the bowl's edge. Before she had a chance to do anything, it shattered to pieces. Queen Chrysalis stood in front of them, a swollen eye, and sitting on a swarm of changelings. "You can not defeat the army." A changeling not helping its queen declared. "Twilight, cast your strongest spell on the queen." The doctor instructed. She just wanted to run, but realizing they'd probably get caught, she cast it. Her horn glowed a very dark purple, as the aura grew, the doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the horn, as a larger than life laser hit the queen and sent the flying off into the horizon. The army flew to catch her, out of the forest on the other end, but one stayed back. "This is not the last you'll see of us!" He shouted before flying off to join his pack.

They all galloped out of the forest to the library, when they were stopped by Rarity's parents, who engulfed her in two big bear hugs. "Sweetie! You're back! Where were you? You left your party a week ago and no one has seen you ore any of your friends since then!" They all stood, open mouthed. "A WEEK!?" They all said in unison. It seemed like so much shorter. Why were they not hungry? They must've been fed in the pod. No one answered them as they continued to the library. Spike was rotting in the same spot as his dry blood still littered the floor. Twilight unshrank the scales and used her magic to put them in a circle, with Spike in the middle. They waited a few seconds. "Why isn't it working?" Rainbow Dash asked. As if on cue, Zecora burst through the door, faded bruises, a few closed cuts, and a crutch, apparently made out of some leaves and curved sticks.  
"Zecora, what happened!?" Fluttershy yelled, louder than she did during this whole trip, which wasn't exactly saying much. "Isn't it obvious? Those pests banged her up, and apparently pretty well…" Rainbow explained, her fury rearing its head once more. The zebra just nodded, then told them, "The spell of the queen's, its nearly done, it seems. But to bring back that guy, one of you must die, go inside the scales, but pain shall be worse than nails." Rainbow looked as if she wanted to punch something, but their mission done, she couldn't. "I'll do it." Rarity said seriously. Every pony looked at her. "No, Rarity, I might be able to find a new spell." Rarity's mind was set, and she tried to reason with them.  
"But what if you can't? Or what if we're too late?"  
"But Rarity, you're our friend."  
"And friends sacrifice for each other."  
"But-what about your element of generosity?"  
"When one dies, it will be transferred to a new pony. Besides, I Haven't been that generous, lately. Now, I'll show I deserved this element by donating my life to my little spikey-wikey."  
Before anyone could say anything else, she leaped into the scale circle. The dead dragon and the mare levitated as she glowed with a light blue aura resembling that of her magic. The scales, one by one, lifted the magic off Rarity's body and flew near Spike. The magic then proceeded to attach to the green and purple baby dragon as the dragon scales orbited around him.  
Once it was done, they both collapsed to the floor. Spike slowly started to arise and rubbed his head. "What happened?" He asked the teary-eyed ponies in front of him. They pulled Spike into a group hug and wept their eyes out. He could barely breathe, but could still sort of see out their embrace. He saw a white shape lying on the wooden floor. He slipped away to investigate, and saw his crush with a big bite mark on her neck. "Wha-what happened?" The ponies now saw the bite and Twilight explained, "Spike… you were bitten in your neck by a changeling and died. We had a spell, but we didn't know that someone had to die for it to work. Once we figured that out…Rarity gave her life for you. She apparently took your injuries."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, now for the moment you've been waiting for, the final chapter, extremely short.**

Now it was Spike's turn to begin weeping. He threw his arms over Rarity's neck and dug his face into her shoulder. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, and Twilight levitated him into his bed. She noticed a stain on her dead friend's shoulder where Spike was crying on. She left and went to prepare Rarity's funeral. Spike slept in for most of the day, like he always wanted to, but this time, he never wanted to wake up, he couldn't bear the pain of his friend/crush being dead. Twilight let him sleep on the way to the funeral late the next day too, but woke him up when it was about to begin. Rarity was in a purple and gold bejeweled casket, and was buried in her finest creation, just like she wanted. Before they began lowering the casket, Spike went up and wept more, but this time, t tear fell in her open mouth. Her mouth shot out a huge ray of light, the same color as the magic the surrounded her when she died. More shot out her eyes, then nose, and finally, she rose up a few feet, then all at once, the light stopped and she fell on the ground next to Spike. She started standing, and stared at the dragon in front of her.  
"I-I don't believe it…" Twilight said as she stared at Rarity. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity's parents just ran up to her and gave her a big group hug. "I read about this, a dragon's tears can reverse a dragon scale spell…I thought it was fantasy, but-wow!" Pinkie jumped in the air out of the hug, shouting, "Back to life partyyyyy!" They all trotted back to Sugar cube corner, they had a party to go to.


End file.
